


I Could Kiss You

by Bumblebeebitch



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebeebitch/pseuds/Bumblebeebitch
Summary: Yamcha can't believe Tien's never been kissed before, but maybe he can help his friend out.
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball), Tiencha/Dragon Ball
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	I Could Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime before the 23rd Tournament.

“You’re really telling me you’ve never been kissed before?” Yamcha’s incredulous voice was almost eclipsed by the sound of cicadas buzzing through the forest that surrounded them. The last remnant of summer humidity in the air was slowly being blown away by an Autumn breeze, if not for the fire crackling in front of them they would have been shrouded in darkness. 

“No.” Tien replied curtly, not meeting Yamcha’s eyes. 

“That’s crazy. Can’t believe Launch hasn’t laid one on ya yet.” He half joked to his increasingly uncomfortable looking friend. He really couldn’t believe Tien had never been kissed.

Jutting his chin out stubbornly, Tien finally met Yamcha’s eyes, an annoyed edge to his voice. “Not everyone can be a ladies man like you, you know.” He crossed his arms tight across his chest.

“Ladies man?” Yamcha had to laugh at that. “Me?”

Tien raised a brow “I’ve heard Bulma talk, you and your fanclub and all that.” He waved a hand.

“Bulma- she, well…” Yamcha tried to parse out how to explain his and Bulma’s relationship. He poked at the fire in front of them with a stick, stirring the embers. “She gets these ideas and it doesn’t matter how many times I tell her that I’m not interested in other girls, she never really believes me. So we break up a lot.” He finished, dropping the stick into the crackling flames.

“And when you're broken up?” Tien queried, looking very serious.

He scratched the back of his head, looking into the fire.“Like now? Nothing. I just wait for her to cool down.” _Had Tien really not noticed his fear of women?_ “Bulma’s the only girl… She’s the only one I’ve been with.” He finished awkwardly, suddenly feeling very sheepish. Knowing Tien’s steel gaze was on him wasn’t helping matters, either. 

A low chuckle finally had him turn toward his companion, defensive words on the tip of his tongue. Tien’s lips were slightly turned up at the corners, three eyes smiling down at Yamcha. “What?”

“It’s nothing.” Tien said, shaking his head, still not losing his smile.

“Doesn’t seem like nothing.” He replied suspiciously.

“We’re on more of an even playing field than I thought, is all.” 

Of course Tien would make this about rivalry- Yamcha wanted to flick him in his third eye. Seeming to pick up on his thoughts Tien held his hands up defensively. “Hey you’re the one who started it- making fun of me for never kissing anyone.”

“No I didn’t.” 

“I’m pretty sure you did.” Tien’s smile was gone now.

“ **_No-_ ** I said I couldn’t believe you’ve never been kissed before. If anything it was a compliment.” 

“How?” Tien looked genuinely perplexed.

“Because the idea that nobody has ever tried to kiss you is crazy to me. I mean with how confident you were when we first met at the tournament and -” Yamcha rapidly waved his hand up and down, gesturing to Tien’s body. “Your looks and everything…” He trailed off in exasperation. Tien had the kind of self assured confidence Yamcha couldn’t help but to find attractive.

“ _My looks?_ ” It was Tien’s turn to sound incredulous. “Yamcha, I’m bald and have three eyes.” 

“ _And?_ ” Yamcha countered, watching Tien blink slowly, clearly confused. “You’re handsome as hell, dude!” A deep blush was quickly spreading from Tien’s face down his neck. Oh gods, what had he just admitted?

They both sat in an awkward silence for a moment. Running a hand up the back of his neck, Tien cleared his throat, eyes looking down as he spoke quietly. “No one has ever said that before…” 

“Oh.” was all Yamcha could get out.

“Tao always said my third eye was good for letting people know I’m a freak.” 

Yamcha’s internal embarrassment was quickly stamped out, a feeling of outrage replacing it. “I wish I could get my hands on that piece of shit-” His tirade was cut short by a hand gently squeezing his shoulder. “Thank you, Yamcha. I really mean it.” The sincerity in Tien’s voice made Yamcha’s throat seize up. 

“No worries.” He stammered out. 

He didn’t know if it was the cool breeze or Tien’s hand on his shoulder, but suddenly every nerve in his body felt electric, goosebumps rising on his skin. Tien was still staring into his eyes. If he didn’t know any better he could have sworn they were about to kiss... But this was Tien- his rival _,_ no less... Slowly licking his lips, Yamcha let his eyes trail down to Tien’s mouth, a feeling of anticipation building in the air around them, though neither moved. “I could… kiss you.” Yamcha finally breathed out, barely a whisper. He felt terror and exhilaration waiting for Tien’s reply. 

“Okay.” Tien’s voice was as quiet as Yamcha’s had been. _Okay? Yamcha’s thoughts were racing- Tien had said_ Okay. His stomach was doing little flips.

Raising his hand slowly, Yamcha gently cupped Tien’s cheek, rubbing his thumb against the smooth skin he found there. He watched Tien’s adam's apple bob, and swallowed against his own nerves too, telling himself he had done this before- for once he actually had the upper hand. Closing his eyes and moving toward Tien, he gently pressed a kiss to his lips, savouring the warmth he felt. After a moment he pulled back to look at Tien’s face. Tien’s eyes were wide, his skin burning against Yamcha’s hand. “Were your eyes open the whole time?” 

“Yeah?” There was confusion in Tien’s voice. 

“You’re meant to close them…”

“Oh, uh, okay.” Tien closed two of his eyes but the third remained open. “Is this better?”

“Kinda.” Yamcha replied “But maybe close the third one as well? _If_ you want..” Tien simply nodded before closing his final eye.

Leaning back in, Yamcha pressed a firmer kiss to Tien’s lips, bringing his other hand up to lay against Tien’s neck, pulling him closer. They stayed like that for a long moment, Yamcha slowly leading the way, before pulling back a little. Yamcha spoke quietly to Tien, “You can touch me too, you know.” A warm pair of hands came up to rest against Yamcha’s waist. He couldn’t help the smile that rose up on his lips, pressing them back against Tien’s. He nipped at his bottom lip, a deep moan came from Tien, his hands clutching Yamcha tighter. Breaking the kiss, Yamcha moved forward on his knees, re-positioning his leg over Tien’s lap, so that he sat straddling Tien’s thighs, making it so neither was awkwardly craning their neck.

Tien was the one to crush their lips back together this time, moving his big hands up to Yamcha’s face, they bumped noses and teeth but neither of them stopped what they were doing, trying to figure out each other's idiosyncrasies. Moving away from Tien’s mouth, Yamcha started pressing kisses further down Tien’s chin, along his jaw. He enjoyed the way Tien instinctively leant his head back, giving him free range of his neck. He slowly kissed and sucked his way down Tien’s throat, earning gasps and moans all the way. Pressing a gentle bite to Tien’s shoulder, strong hands ran over his scalp, pulling him closer. “You like that?” Yamcha asked against Tien’s skin, a smirk on his mouth. 

“Mmm.” Was all Tien could get out. Slipping his hands down Tien’s waist Yamcha reached to pull his white tank top free, sliding the fabric up Tien's torso. Tien took his hands out of Yamcha’s hair, allowing Yamcha to pull the tank clear over his head and throw it somewhere behind them. 

Running his hands up and down Tien’s chest and stomach, Yamcha watched the look of pleasure on Tien’s face. If Tien had never been kissed, he’d probably never been touched like this either, Yamcha felt a thrill go down his spine at that thought. Gently he dragged his short nails against Tien’s chest, which earned him a satisfied sigh. He had never been this bold before... Pressing a kiss against Tien’s sternum, he laced his arms around Tien’s back, hands lightly trailing up the defined muscles he found there, it was a totally new sensation and he found that he rather liked it.

Tien was doing his own exploring, gently running his finger tips up Yamcha’s back and over his shoulder. Pulling one shoulder free of it’s gi sleeve, he laid a soft kiss against the skin there, his hand moving to cup Yamcha’s now exposed peck. An involuntary moan slipped between Yamcha’s lips, he never would have expected Tien to be so tender with his touches.

Running his hands up Tien’s neck, he cupped the back of his head. Sitting back, he left his neck exposed, hoping Tien would take the hint. Tien’s hooded eyes trailed to Yamcha’s neck, a warm pair of lips slowly found their way along his throat, hands running up and down his back, light as feathers. With the fire crackling behind him and Tien warm in his arms, he couldn’t help but to hum in contentment.

Finally pulling back, Tien took a deep breath. “So this is kissing.” his voice was thick.

“This was a bit more than kissing, I think.” Yamcha laughed, pulling Tien back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly wrote this in the wee hours of the morning, so, uh... Hope you liked it!


End file.
